Cache/Are You An Anti-Semite.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4579.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 29, 2016 05:52:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Are You An Anti-Semite? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Are You An Anti-Semite? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Are You An Anti-Semite? (Read 79 times) linkbro Full Member Offline 150 Are You An Anti-Semite? « on: July 27, 2016, 11:25:37 AM » http://www.gotoquiz.com/are_you_an_anti_semite Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1404 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #1 on: July 27, 2016, 11:27:55 AM » I'm Jewish. When I feel disappointed in myself does this make me anti Semitic? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Gemima Hero Member Offline 1035 Personal Text why tho Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #2 on: July 27, 2016, 11:59:50 AM » Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1197 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #3 on: July 27, 2016, 04:26:29 PM » Quote You are a 2% Anti-Semite! You exhibit little or no prejudices, and you often wonder what all the stink is about the Jews, anyway. Why can't people just let other people practice their beliefs in peace? You respect the Jewish people, and you wish others would let go of their medieval-sounding superstitions. You are an open-minded person. --- Thanks for your participation. If you scored high, please do the world a favor and educate yourself. Alternatively, jump off a roof. Either way's good. If you scored low, good job! You're almost free of the sort of Dark Age stupidity exhibited by many of your contemporaries. Your mind is an example for all the pathetic, slack-jawed dimwatts out there whose very existence in our century is an anachronism. Good for you! "Are You An Anti-Semite?" was created by was created by ? It didn't let me pick "It varies." No I don't respect any theists but I know what they believe. The quiz didn't say that to get the promised land their comic book heros mass murderd the natives; in reality they were the natives all along. A lot of those medieval superstitions came by rabbinic Talmudic embellishments to scripture. Most dumbass Jews think milk and flesh in the same meal is forbidden but the verse only said not to boil a kid in his mother's milk. Why do these Jews monopolize the Semite label when atheist Hebrews and divers Arabs also fit? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Kyu Sr. Member Offline 291 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #4 on: Today at 12:52:41 AM » Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises Mengele-chan Newbie Offline 3 Personal Text lo0ol Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #5 on: Today at 02:09:56 AM » Wow, rude. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=70628 Red Terror Full Member Offline 103 Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #6 on: Today at 04:09:02 AM » Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2153 Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #7 on: Today at 05:26:05 AM » Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Uranistan Full Member Offline 107 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #8 on: Today at 06:44:32 AM » >all these people getting less than 200% casuls Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1404 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #9 on: Today at 11:32:05 AM » I have some self hate apparently Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN scots Newbie Offline 24 Personal Text Put me down Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #10 on: Today at 02:07:02 PM » im getting soft Logged The Slothman Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1378 Personal Text Omo Re: Are You An Anti-Semite? « Reply #11 on: Today at 03:23:03 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on Today at 05:26:05 AM Das it mane. Throw the jew down the well so my country can be free tbh fam thanks. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Are You An Anti-Semite? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2